ben ten final hour
by asjscotty
Summary: ben is a hero and will reamain so please do not comment on my spelling i tryd


SCHOOL IS STARTED AND BEN IS ABSENT ALONG WITH KEVIN NOT SO UNUSAL BUT GWEN IS ABCENT ASWELL WITCH WORRYS THE KIDS AND TEACHER TILL A FLASH OF GREEN IS SEEN ASND KEVIN FALLS ON A DESK WILE GWEN FALLS ON HIM BEN IS SEEN FIGHTING A DOGLIKE CREACHER-BEN GETS HIT THE WOLF GOSE TO TAKEL GWE BEN GETS UP*YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE COME ON PUSSY CAT NEED A GIRL TO FIGHT OR ARE YOU GONA YUSE HER AS A SCAPE GOAT PUS PUSSY~~~~~~~ -THE WOLF TURNS TO BEN AND SNARELS THEN RUNS AT HIM HE HITS THE WOLF ON THE HEAD THE WOLF REABONDS AND HITS BEN IN THE GUT CRACING THREE RIBS WITCH THE KIDS AND TEACHERS HERE THE WOLF GETS OFF BEN AND GOSE FOR GWEN TILL A BADLY HURT BEN GRABS HIS HINE LEGS AND THROSE HIM TO A WALL WITH A THUD THE WOLF WINES AS BEN GETS UP SLOWLY GOING OVER TO THE WOLF AND GRAPS HIS TOP JAW AND HOLDING THE BATTOM OF HIS JAW AND BAKES HIS JAW WITH A CRAK THE WOLF KICKS BEN OFF SENDING HIM TO A WALL BRAKING HIS SHOULDER THEN GETS UP AND APROTCHES BEN BUT BEN HITS THE WOLF WITH HIS LEFT HAND THE WOLF HITS BEN WITH ITS HAND IS CLAW BRAKING HIS JAW TE WOLF ATEMPS TO LEAVE TIL BEN FORCES HIM SELF UP AND GRABS THE WOLF IN A CHOAK HOLD TO WITCH HE HITS BEN WITH THE BACK OF HIS HEAD A BRIGHT SIRCEISH PORTAL OPENS TO WITCH BEN THROSE THE WOLF IN WITH GRATE FORCE*BY YOU ASSHOLE DAMN I CANT MOVE OMNITRIX ACTIVATE BEEKIN*ACTIVATING BEEKIN-THE OMNITRIX START FLASHING RED FIVE MINUTES LATER- * RED HERE WHATS YORE EMURGENCY BEN*GWEN AND KEVIN ELEVIN ARE IN TURMINOL COLD RED CONDISHION*AND YOU*IM FINE RED-THE CLASS GOSE QUITE- *UNDERSTOOD TRACKTORE EVAK IN PROGRESS-FIVE MINUTES LATER GWEN AND KEVIN DISAPERE-*DID YOU GET THEM RED*WE DID BEN THAYL BE FINE*GOOD HAY RED*YES BEN*OUT A CURIASITY WHATS THE MOST STUPID YET UNBEATABEL AILEN YOU EVER FOUT*BEN THAT WOULD BE APELPLEXIENS THERE AS STUPID AS THAY COME THERE WONDS HEAL QUIKLY AND THAY are THE MEANEST AILEN IV EVER SEEN EVEN WORS THEN A WOLF THAT A GOOD ONE BEN*OH YES THAT SOUNDS LIKE A MEAN ONE*OK WELL BY BEN TENISON GOD SPEED*GOD SPEED RED*OMNITRIX*YES BEN*WE GOT ONE OF THOSE*YOU MEAN APELPLEXION BEN*YES* I THINK SO BEN-one of he teachers tries to help but gets stoped by ben- *it will do littel good to wast that first aid on a dead guy-the class ad teachers look confused until- *ben i have done the medical scan *so tell me whats gona kill me*you where always to smart ben yore spine is rupturd and one of yore lungs is gone from bone fragments yore kidney is dead you are gona die ben im sor-*don't you dare apoligise to me omnitrix we are equels nothing to apoligise for so my friend how shuld we go out*kill'em all*so be it you find that thing*i did ben *good cuse here thay come-portals open and ten wolfs step out- * lets go to our grave my friend *let's nockem dead-the omnitrix clics down and a tigar apares and yells rath the wolfs charge rath takes the atack and braks ones neck grabs the other and trows him at the wall and kills him instenty thay start backing up- *oh hell no you deasided to come fight thats whats gona happen-kicks a wolf coming up from behind killing him grabs another rips him in half now alls thats left is the alpha- *you me lets go will ride to hell together -rushes at the alpgha and hits him braking his jaw agin then brakes his arm takes his chance and throse the algha jumps up and bidie slams him the alpha bites rath uturing his hide rath screams in pain grabs the alpha and rips his head off now there all dead*i gotem omnitrix *you shore did you shore did* you no what* what*im scard isent that just pitiful*no ben its called being human* put the call out omnitrix*yes ben-flashes blue a red headed womon aperse- *oh god ben*hay red how ya been*crying*beter then you son beter then you*red i have a favur to ask*shur kid just name it-puts a pistel in her hand-*ben plz don't ask me to do this*i aint gona live red that basturd alpha got me at the last minute il be a mindlis wolf or il be dead i chose a quick death pz red-tears hit his phase- * don't cry red plz id like a friend to do it then an enimey plz-pics up the gun- * thank you red*god spead ben*god speed red-pulls the trigur all you can here is the eco of the shel casings hiting the flore- *rest in peace ben tenison*hahahahah the famus ben tenison is dead -the class looks behind them to see the wolf ben thrue aginsend the wall standing- *is that funny to you mutt*yes indeed it is *well come here big boy*hahah-aproches red gets infront to see a whered shaped neclace- *yore its not posibel- the wolf backs away in fare and wineing i fare-*oh plz i diden't mean it i was joking thats it it was a joke plz come on give me one more chance ill chan-gets held to the wall by red- *you dare moc my friend*plz queen red pl-screams of pain coming frome the wolf as reds hand is going in his gut the teachers and class are watching in horror till a warewolfs voice cout there atention thay turn there heads to see what it is-*queen red the first warewolf*yore filth you do not honur yore kills you do not deastengwish and you hurt the love of my life i had to kill the guy i loved you will not go easly wolfshit im gona take this nice and slow*do you no what a silver bulet dose to you*don't you mean us*you i happen to be amuned to it-shoots him in the foot-*ah it burns it burns oh god it burns*now comes the haeling factor you know why you always stay still when you got broken bones no let me show you-brakes all the bones in his right side he screams as the bone heal crukude- *thay heal to quick now comes the last leson dirt youu get to-changes form-answer this one whos geting eatin*m-me*corect-rips off his head and turns back to normal-*come ben lets get you home-wth tare filed eyes red pics up bens lifliss boddy-*come out APELPLEXION-A APELPLEXION COMES OUT OF HIDING-*DID HE HONUR HIS CLAIM* WE WOLD BE PROUD TO CALL HIM BROTHER HE WILL BE PUT ON THE WALL*THANK YOU* disapares and reapeas infront of max-* he askd me to do it max i-m sorry*d-did he get them all *all but one but i took care of him pursinaly*did you make him pay red*i did it was slow and painful heres the tape max plz let me take my love to his grave p-plz*shore red do it plz-red gives him the tape and carrys ben into a hall full of plumers and famiy to honur him-*im sorry ben-puts him in the coffen and kisses his forhead and closes it-*salute-the plumbers and familie salut ben tenisen and watch as hes burned with the omnitrix- the end


End file.
